DDPC02
is the second Episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. In this episode, Cure Heart uses her attack, My Sweet Heart for the first time. Synopsis Cure Heart was amazed by her new powers and agility. Ira and Marmo tried to attack her but she was able to evade their attacks. Marmo ordered the Jikochuu Crab to hang Cure Sword off the rooftop and even told Cure Heart they are doing everything for Selfish King in order to rule the world. Cure Sword argued Cure Heart is none of her concern and she can handle everything by herself. Cure Sword immediately break free from the Jikochuu Crab however it caught her leg and they fell off the building. Cure Heart quickly caught hold of her and they landed safely. Cure Heart's heart badge revealed a Heart Lovies and Sharuru ordered her to place it in her Lovely Commune. Cure Heart was then able to use "My Sweet Heart" attack and purify the Jikochuu Crab. She tried to introduce herself to Cure Sword however she gave the cold shoulder and warned her that the Jikochuu will hurt her loved ones if they are serious. Cure Sword's partner, Dabyi tried to advise her about partnering with Cure Heart however she refused to listen. Once Mana transformed back, she met up with Rika and her classmates. On the way back home, Rika make references to the Happy Prince story to her. Mana then told Rika that she has become a Pretty Cure but before they could continue, Mana's parents called out to her just outside their house. After getting advice from her father, Mana tried to explain more to Rika but was warned by Sharuru and the other two mascots about revealing her identify as a Pretty Cure to anyone. The next day, Mana tried to tell Rika again but Sharuru told her not to. Meanwhile, a student was late for class and wished he could control the traffic lights. Irk extract the student's heart out and turn it into a Jikochuu Traffic Light Monster. It started freezing everything in it's path and was heading toward Mana's school. Mana told everyone to evacuate however Rika told her not to be like the Prince statue in the Happy Prince story. Mana allowed Rika to help her and they tried to make the Jikochuu tumble but it didn't worked. Mana decided to transform in front of Rika and she was surprised by the turn of events. Cure Heart got frozen by the Jikochuu's red beam and laid helpless. Rika spotted the Jikochuu has a signal button at it's butt and managed to press it before she got frozen too. The Jikochuu's green light was on and it freed Cure Heart. She quickly used "My Sweet Heart" attack to purify it. After school, Rika make Mana carry her school bag and want her to explain everything about the Pretty Cures... Main Events *Cure Heart uses her attack, My Sweet Heart for the first time Trivia *This is the seventh time when new Cure does not show up in the second Episode of the series. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka *Cure Sword *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Ira *Marmo *Jikochuu Gallery Jiko.ep2.jpg|This episode's Jikochuu dd.pc2.my.sweetheart.png|Cure Heart using My Sweet Heart Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes